1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to integrated circuit fabrication and, more particularly, to masking techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a consequence of many factors, including demand for increased portability, computing power, memory capacity and energy efficiency, integrated circuits are continuously being made more dense. The sizes of the constituent features that form the integrated circuits, e.g., electrical devices and interconnect lines, are constantly being decreased to facilitate this scaling.
The trend of decreasing feature size is evident, for example, in memory circuits or devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), flash memory, static random access memories (SRAMs), ferroelectric (FE) memories, etc. These memory devices typically comprise millions of identical circuit elements, known as memory cells. A capacitor-based memory cell, such as in conventional DRAM, typically consists of two electrical devices: a storage capacitor and an access field effect transistor. Each memory cell is an addressable location that can store one bit (binary digit) of data. A bit can be written to a cell through the transistor and can be read by sensing charge in the capacitor. Some memory technologies employ elements that can act as both a storage device and a switch (e.g., dendritic memory employing silver-doped chalcogenide glass) and some nonvolatile memories do not require switches for each cell (e.g., magnetoresistive RAM). In general, by decreasing the sizes of the electrical devices that constitute a memory cell and the sizes of the conducting lines that access the memory cells, the memory devices can be made smaller. Additionally, storage capacities can be increased by fitting more memory cells on a given area in the memory devices.
The continual reduction in feature sizes places ever greater demands on the techniques used to form the features. For example, photolithography is commonly used to pattern features, such as conductive lines. The concept of pitch can be used to describe the sizes of these features when the pattern includes repeating features, as in arrays. Pitch is defined as the distance between an identical point in two neighboring features. These features are typically defined by spaces between adjacent features, which spaces are typically filled by a material, such as an insulator. As a result, pitch can be viewed as the sum of the width of a feature and of the width of the space on one side of the feature separating that feature from a neighboring feature. However, due to factors such as optics and light or radiation wavelength, photolithography techniques each have a minimum pitch below which a particular photolithographic technique cannot reliably form features. Thus, the minimum pitch of a photolithographic technique is an obstacle to continued feature size reduction.
“Pitch doubling” or “pitch multiplication” is one method for extending the capabilities of photolithographic techniques beyond their minimum pitch. A pitch multiplication method is illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1F and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,810, issued to Lowrey et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. With reference to FIG. 1A, a pattern of lines 10 is photolithographically formed in a photoresist layer, which overlies a layer 20 of an expendable material, which in turn overlies a substrate 30. As shown in FIG. 1B, the pattern is then transferred using an etch (preferably an anisotropic etch) to the layer 20, thereby forming placeholders, or mandrels, 40. The photoresist lines 10 can be stripped and the mandrels 40 can be isotropically etched to increase the distance between neighboring mandrels 40, as shown in FIG. 1C. A layer 50 of spacer material is subsequently deposited over the mandrels 40, as shown in FIG. 1D. Spacers 60, i.e., the material extending or originally formed extending from sidewalls of another material, are then formed on the sides of the mandrels 40. The spacer formation is accomplished by performing a spacer etch, i.e., by preferentially, directionally etching the spacer material from the horizontal surfaces 70 and 80, as shown in FIG. 1E. The remaining mandrels 40 are then removed, leaving behind only the spacers 60, which together act as a mask for patterning, as shown in FIG. 1F. Thus, where a given pitch previously included a pattern defining one feature and one space, the same width now includes two features and two spaces, with the spaces defined by, e.g., the spacers 60. As a result, the smallest feature size possible with a photolithographic technique is effectively decreased.
While the pitch is actually halved in the example above, this reduction in pitch is conventionally referred to as pitch “doubling,” or, more generally, pitch “multiplication.” Thus, conventionally, “multiplication” of pitch by a certain factor actually involves reducing the pitch by that factor. The conventional terminology is retained herein.
It will be appreciated that etch processes may remove different parts of a surface at different rates. For example, the trim etch of the mandrels 40 may etch the sidewalls of the mandrels 40 at varying rates across a substrate, due to local differences in temperatures that can cause local differences in etch rates. These non-uniformities can then be transferred to the spacers 60 formed on the sidewalls and, ultimately, lead to non-uniformities in features patterned in the substrate 30 using the spacers 60.
Moreover, the materials used to form the mandrels 40 should typically be compatible with various process steps, e.g., the materials are typically materials for which a suitable selective isotropic etch is available (to perform the trim etch) and for which suitable selective anisotropic etches are available for various pattern formation and pattern transfer steps (e.g., for transferring patterns from overlying resist). In turn, the material for the mandrels 40 can limit the choice of later-deposited materials, e.g., spacer materials, since the deposition conditions for the later-deposited materials should typically not adversely affect the mandrels 40. The requirement of the isotropic etch, in addition to the other requirements for compatible etches and deposited materials, can limit the choice of materials used in pitch multiplication, thereby limiting process latitude.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods for extending the capabilities of pitch multiplication.